


or so i've read

by TheNightbloodSolution



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Roommates, it's really dumb but it's cute, zaven (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightbloodSolution/pseuds/TheNightbloodSolution
Summary: Clarke likes to argue about nothing. Bellamy uses it to his advantage.





	or so i've read

Clarke was having one of _those_ days. The days where things that didn’t usually bother her were royally pissing her off. It all started with some spilled coffee on the walk to class. Then, her lecturer spent the whole time going over material they’d already covered, and later, she walked into the bathroom to find all of the stalls clogged, making her double back across campus to find a usable restroom. So, yeah. The little things were building up, and her roommate’s adorable curly hair and perfect arms and gorgeous, stupid face were annoying her, too.

So, she focused her energy on something she could actually vocalize her qualms about without completely embarrassing herself.

As she burrowed herself further into the couch, making sure to keep a decent amount of space between her and Bellamy so she didn’t accidentally find herself lounging into his side (again), she turned her attention to the sitcom playing on television. She didn’t recognize it, but the setting and dialogue screamed at her mid-2000s, probably some off-beat program that had run a few years before being cancelled, but they still showed re-runs to this day.

The plot of the episode was contrived- two of the main characters were secretly dating and their friends were clueless. The couple had multiple near-misses throughout the episode, thinking they’d been caught. They were just being found when-

“God, I hate that.” Clarke griped.

“What?” Bellamy asked.

“That thing in a reveal when someone knows something they shouldn’t and they slip it into casual conversation, but their excuse is ‘or so I’ve read.’ It’s so dumb, it doesn’t even make sense. Where would he read what color her underwear was?” Clarke argued, gesturing toward the TV, where the man on screen was spluttering that he and his girl were _definitely_ not dating.

Bellamy rolled his eyes (not that Clarke was looking at him, but she could hear it in his voice), “It’s not _supposed_ to be realistic, it’s supposed to be comedic.”

“Well, if the comedy is good, it should apply realistically to life.”

“Oh, _come on_ , half the things in Friends would never happen, but it’s still a funny show.”

“Debatable,” Clarke mumbled.

That’s how Bellamy knew she was arguing for the sake of argument. Clarke had religiously seen every episode of Friends and he knew for a fact that growing up, she’d wanted to be Phoebe before she’d realized she was less hippie-chick and more anal control freak. But there was something in her voice, a weariness, that tipped him off about how she needed this, a good argument.

So instead of letting it go, he shot back a remark and saw her eyes light up with the spirit she got during their debates.

An hour and several rebuttals later, there was no clear winner, but Clarke was grinning at him and had somehow snuggled her way into his side, so, even though he’d never say it aloud, it felt like Bellamy was the real winner here.

* * *

 

Clarke expects that to be the end of it. It was a dumb argument from her side, and that line is a minor annoyance to her when she watches television, but she doesn’t expect for it come up again.

That is, until Bellamy starts dropping it into everything does.

When Clarke gets up in the morning: “The coffee’s in the pot… or so I’ve read.” (Clarke quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything.)

When she gets back from class: “Raven called for you… or so I’ve read.”

Later, as he complains to her about his day: “Professor Kane is making his TAs grade _three_ separate papers… or so I’ve read.”

It goes on like this for a few days. Days turn into weeks. It’s not every other sentence, but every once in a while, Bellamy will get a look in his eye and remember, and then he’ll do it again. Clarke doesn’t say anything, determined not to let it get to her.

It’s only when she’s flipping through channels one night, looking for something other than a news program and Bellamy says, “There’s a shitty drama on the CW right now, or so I’ve read,” that Clarke finally snaps.

“You’re not even using it right!” Clarke exclaims.

“Well, according to you, there’s no right way to use it, since it’s not realistic.”

Clarke shoves him a little and he smirks at her (and goddamnit, _why_ do his arms feel so nice?). “You know what I mean, jackass. You’re supposed to use it when you know something you shouldn’t. It’s supposed to be like… a flimsy excuse.”

“I wasn’t trying to use it correctly, I was trying to-”

“Get a rise out of me?”

“Maybe,” he grins.

“I hate you,” she huffs.  

“You know,” he says casually, “I was planning on using it later tonight with the boys.”

“They’re not going to get the joke,” Clarke says.

“They will if I use it correctly.”

“For once in your life,” Clarke mutters.

Bellamy continues on as if he hadn’t heard. “You know what I’m going to say?” He doesn’t wait for her to respond. “I’m going to say, ‘Clarke’s a great kisser…' and then when they stare at me, I'll cover it up with 'or so I’ve read.’”

She stares at him. It takes a few seconds for her to process it, what he means, what he’s implying, and she thinks he’s about to lean down, but she doesn’t let him get there. She surges up to kiss him, because he’s finally, _finally_ given her a sign she couldn’t possibly misread. He’s interested. In _her_.

He never does get to make the joke to the guys that night because he and Clarke never make it out of bed.

* * *

 

The next day, Clarke is out for breakfast with Octavia and Raven at an ungodly hour. Pulling herself out of Bellamy’s arms to get ready that morning had been one of the hardest things she’d ever done, for multiple reasons (why she had ever agreed to meet the girls for breakfast at 8 AM, she has no idea), and she’s pretty sure permanent bags will form under her eyes if she ever has to wake up this early again.

Raven is going on about her date last night, a new guy she’s seeing named Zeke, and she spent at least fifteen minutes just talking about his motorcycle.

“Enough about the bike, Ray!” Octavia admonishes after taking a vicious bite out of her toast. “Tell us what we want to know.”

“And what do you want to know?” Raven asks teasingly.

Octavia rolls her eyes, “The sex, Raven. How was the sex?”

“Great, like really, really great. I mean, I always have great sex, but this was something else.”

“You can’t _always_ have great sex,” Octavia argues.

Raven shrugs, “I do. Even with Finn it was good, I just had to take control of everything. I don’t think Wick even did anything, and I still managed to turn it around. What can I say, it’s a talent.” Raven takes a sip of her coffee. “I think the only bad sex I’ve ever had was my rebound with Bellamy.”

Octavia fake gags. “Gross, I don’t want hear about my brother being bad at sex.”

“Bellamy’s not bad at sex,” Clarke replies without thinking.

Both girls turn to look at her, their eyes wide.

“…or so I’ve read.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you got what i meant by the "or so I've read" thing because it's something that I know I've seen in tv shows and things before but for whatever reason I could not for the life of me remember some of the shows I'd seen it in and I was too lazy to do the research about what shows have used that line.
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://clarkgriffon.tumblr.com) if you feel so inclined.


End file.
